The Blossom's Revange
by The Ghost of Injustice
Summary: When Sakura is kicked out of Konaha for crimes she didn't commit, the Akatsuki take her in. Then two years later she and her partner are back for revange. How will the famouse battle of the Konaha 9 end?


She danced as she fought. She was not ordinary by any means. When she fought she was a mess of twirling pink, swishing black and graceful clouds the colour of midnight blood.

She fought with strength, with power, with pose. She fought like the graceful pink fox staking its prey, sly and deadly.

And right now, she was Konaha's biggest enemy.

It had all started when Sasuke came back to the Village Hidden in the Leafs. It had been a time to celebrate, a time to cherish and a time that the cherry blossom haired girl wished to forget, for Sasuke had brought a girl with him, a girl who just so happened to hate the beautiful cherry blossom. The reasons are still unknown as to why this girl took the actions she did or why she even did them in the first place.

So slowly the black haired girl who bares the name Katana, the name of her favourite weapon, began to rune Sakura's life. In till finally she had replaced Sakura and all her worth. With her parents dealing with a new baby, they virtually forgot about Sakura in till the very day she was chased from her village by her own best friends for a crime Katana had committed.

Some just watched her leave, which dug in to her heart deeper then those who attacked her, brutally tried to murder her, forget the fact they were just supposed to run her out of the village. They all wanted there revenge for different things, rumours she had supposedly spread, people she had supposedly tried to kill, and people she had supposedly actually killed.

Though they had no actual proof except for a small clipping of pink hair, they still chased her away like some rabid dog to save them selves.

That was the day that she, Sakura of the Leaf, realised how corrupt her once peaceful village had become. And through away the name of the Sakura the Leafs Blossom, keeping only keeping her original name as she left.

Months later the Akatsuki found her, a mercenary for hire at the time, and offered her all that she wanted, a new home, a new family and finally, a chance for revenge.

With open arms Sakura was greeted in to her new family of S-rank criminals, who turned out to be more of an actual family then Konaha had ever been to our cherry blossom. For two years she trained diligently with her many masters, in till the Akatsuki were finally convinced she was ready, they where all ready, to capture the tail beast and put this corrupted world right again.

They broke up into groups, Kisame and Konono, Deidara and Tobi, Pain by themselves, Kakuzu and Hidan, Zetsu and Sasori, and fanilly Itachi and Sakura.

Months passed, flying bye as fast as they came, the hosts slowly died one by one, in till finally only Naruto was left.

The Akatsuki knew greatly of Sakura and Itachi's past with the village, and decided to leave them to deal with it. The duo happily accepted the joy of capturing the nine tailed beast.

As the duo speed through the forest nearing Konaha's gates, they saw a small team of people gathering outside, as if on guard.

You could almost feel the rage peel off of Sakura as she gazed down at them. There stood everyone but Naruto, who was most likely inside the gates, of her former friends. Itachi put his hand gently on her shoulder; she looked up to her lover with watery emerald eyes.

Slowly he lend down to kiss her, and she returned his gentle kiss right back.

"All go ahead in to the village; you deal out your revenge my love." He whispered quietly, she smiled back at him, a smile that was reserved only for him, just as his gentleness was only for her.

"Thank you," she whispered back to the man as he disappeared, un-noticed, in to the village.

Slowly, and as quite as the fox she was, she climbed out of the tree they had stopped on and noiselessly moved so she was only but fifty meters away from the group.

Right away she saw Katana and was unable to keep her fury in control this time. She preformed a few hand signs she had learned from Itachi and became invisible.

She made special note to keep away from Hinata and Neji as she crept behind the girl. Pulling the katana she kept in the place by her hip, she sliced through the air, her katana slicing through the mentally insane girl with deadly accuracy. Her head hit the ground with a thunk that alerted the rest of the group.

Sakura darted out of the way as the group swarmed the dead member. She made sure her hood was pulled up tight over her head and her hair was away before she pulled the jutsu off her self.

Now one notice for the good span of a minute. Annoyed, Sakura decided to gather attention to her self, "Hey, I'm over here if you want me." She knew that no one would no it was her here for revenge innless she made it eminent. With all there eyes on her and filled with hatred she saw her opportunity when Ino spoke.

"Who the hell are you Akatsuki scum?" She spat

"I'm sooo depressed you don't know me." Sakura said with fakeness to her voice. "I mean, I was pleasant enough to remember you guys, Ino pig." She saw Ino stiffen visibly, among with Shikamaru and the girls. They knew well enough of the duos arguments in there younger days.

"Take off your hood now, you bitch," Ino spat, what was with these people and spiting?

"You won't like what you see pig." Sakura said on a sing song voice.

But she obliged to the younger girl and took her hood down. She heard every one gasp and some stiffen.

"Is that you Sakura?" Asked Hinata, looks like her stutter had been cured.

Sakura smirked she knew why they were confused. Sakura had changed over the years. Two scars now lined her face, one going from just under her left eye to her right ear, and the other going from the top of her right eyebrow all the way down to her shoulder blade, tough the eye was still there. Her hair had grown out; pink bangs had sprouted covering her left eye, while the rest flowed down her back in pink rivers, only stopping at her hips. Her breast had become bigger, her body more curved in to a perfect hour glass which the Akatsuki cloak hung to perfectly.

"Yes Hina," Sakura sung again, using the child hood nickname Hinata had.

"Why did you kill Kanata?" Sakura looked over to Kiba.

"Where's your little dog" She chimed, he growled at her like a beast.

"Dead, now answer me question," she could feel the rage poring out of him like frozen water out of an open bottle.

"Because I hate, sorry, hated that bitch and all she's put me through." Sakura's eyes burned with rage and her voice held no sympathy for the dog mans loss.

"Are you really Sakura, or just an abomination?" Sakura smiled at her past love.

"Why would you say that Sasuke-kun?" She put her sing-song voice back on.

"Because Sakura was never this much of a bitch!" He snarled, at lest he didn't spit.

"Calling people a bitch isn't nice Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuck her tongue out at them like a pouty kid.

"That's it!" Kiba roared, he lunged at Sakura, and the legendary battle of the Konaha 9 began.

Sakura easily rolled to the side as the man lunged, barley catching himself in time to not hit the big rooted tree behind her.

Sasuke himself had withdrawn several weapons from his pouch before launching him self at her, Hinata and Ino not far behind.

Sakura danced out of the way, and clacked her katana against Sasuke's kicking Hinata as she appeared and stabbing Ino in the lung with a kunai.

The girl went down just as her teammates appeared behind her to whisk her in to the gates for medical treatment and reinforcements.

The pink fox kicked Sasuke out of the way, cracking a rib, before setting her hands in a mirage of hand signs.

Slamming her hands in to the ground she opened it up underneath the un-expecting team ten. Flames emerged frying there clothing in skin, the scent drifting all around like smog. The team fell forward; in to the licking flames, and with a final pitiful scream, they died.

The pinkette laughed at this her voice caring to the other enraged teams.

"You'll pay for that," Kiba screamed as he lunged at her, Shino and his bugs fallowing behind.

Quick as lightening Sakura whipped out a perfume like container, spraying it in to the air, she watched as the chakra eating bugs went into a frenzy, immediately turning on there master in confusion, killing both him and them selves.

But Sakura had been un-carful; having forgotten about Kiba, the dog man sliced his chakra enhanced claws in to the fox's stomach. Hissing in annoyance she slit his throat with her katana and watched as the life drained out of him.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled, finally finished healing Sasuke.

Having no time to properly heal, she clotted the blood and healed a single layer of skin over top so it wouldn't bleed more, before stabbing Hinata in the chest. The weak girl fell to her knees dead.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke rise and turned to face him head on.

The final battle beginning, just as the fates had prayed it would.

"Are you finally happy?" Sasuke called, his hands gesturing to the mess around him.

Sakura giggled, whipping sweaty bangs out of her face. "Yes, I am Sasuke," she replied, her voice as innocent as a babe. "The ones who betrayed me are almost gone, now only you and Naruto are left in my way. Tenten, Neji and Lee have been dealt with by the zombie twins and only you and Naruto stand in my way. It's time to end my torment now." Sasuke sighed, resigning himself to the fate he would die here today, but he would damn well be bringing her with him.

"Let's end this in one final blow." Sakura nodded contently as Sasuke drew up the hand signs for the Chidori, just as Sakura sent all her chakra to her fist, watching as it glowed an un-earthly blue.

The duo charged at each other putting every last bit of emotion, memory and betrayal in to it, they struck at the same time, the Chidori ripping through her body just missing her heart by one inch.

The strength of her fist ripped all the muscle and skin off of the avenger leaving him scattered and fleshy across the soiled earth.

"There finally gone," Sakura whispered in amazement coughing up blood as she did so. 'but at what price' her mind whispered, a long forgotten part f her, one she hadn't herd form in forever, replied for her, 'her future, her life, and are love.' That struck a cord in her. Forgetting her pain at the moment, she turned to look at the smoking skies and fiery village of Konaha, or what was left.

Forgive me when we meet again, her mind whispered, some how knowing they would, and on better terms.

At that moment a feeling of peace and accomplishment washed over her, the voices of fate taking her away, far far away, to a place she thought she would never see.

And at the same moment, Naruto fell; the Akatsuki's winning Konaha dying, and one heart fading.

That is in till they would meet again in ten years time, but that my friends and believers in the pink haired fox, is a story for next time.


End file.
